What's in a Name?
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets never happened and the school years were mixed up. Harry returns for her seventh and finds a book in the Room of Requirement. When the school finds out that she can speak to snakes and most everyone turns on her, she turns to her new book. What she doesn't know, is that it's more than it seems. How will she react when she meets her cousin Marvolo?A/N:femHarry


**A/N: Hello, people!**

**THIS IS A NEW STORY. **

****WARNING** THE SCHOOLS YEARS ARE MIXED UP. SOME THINGS HAPPENED AND OTHER THINGS DIDN'T. SOME PEOPLE DIED DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY DID IN THE REAL STORY. THIS ALL GOES ALONG WITH MY PLAN FOR THIS STORY, SO PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M MESSING IT UP OR SOMETHING. I CHANGED A FEW FACTS WHICH IS OKAY, BECAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION. THE 'CHAMBER OF SECRETS', NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS STORY AND HARRY HAS RETURNED FOR HER 7TH YEAR AFTER THE WAR AND COMES ACROSS A DIARY IN THE 'ROOM OF REQUIREMENT'. THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT. **WARNING****

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta for this story.**

**Please enjoy!**

Harry Potter looked at the black book sitting on her bedside table. She had come across it in her perusal of the Room of Requirement and couldn't make herself part with it. There was no writing in the book, but there were some letters on the back cover. In bold, silver lettering was, T.M.R.. She had no idea what it stood for, possibly a name. But if the book had belonged to someone previously, wouldn't there be writing in it, or something to indicate ownership of some kind?

She'd been in possession of it for almost two months, but hadn't used it yet. When it came to girl things, Harry was never quick on the uptake. She knew she could use it as a diary, but she also knew that she would never be consistent in the use of it. So she just left it in her trunk, not really caring to use it but not wanting to toss it either.

Harry had never considered using a diary before but at the moment, she felt ready to blow Hogwarts up. So, maybe some venting to herself would be good. She'd relieve stress and finally use the object that had been on her mind forth the last couple of months.

Harry grabbed the book and a special spelled quill and moved down to the common room. No one was there, or even in Gryffindor Tower. No, they were all ignoring her and avoiding her like the plague. She chose a seat in the corner farthest from the door, that had a good view of anyone who came in. She placed the book on the small table and opened it to the first page.

**Hello there, my name is Harry Potter. I have been in possession of this book for nearly two months, but hadn't found a use for it until now. At the moment, I'm having a bit of a snit and have finally decided to make use of this book by writing down the things that upset me and make me want to destroy my surroundings. So without further adieu, I shall endeavor to explain the mess that is currently my life these days.**

_**October 31st, 1998,**_

_**I'm so angry! I don't understand why it's such a big bloody deal, but now everyone is harping about it! How is it, that after all I've done for them, something as simple as this would change their opinions of me?!**_

_**I mean, I'm Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! The girl who defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time when I was only a year and three months old! That's precisely seventeen years ago, today! I am the only person to have ever survived the killing curse! I was even labeled 'The Girl Who Lived' when I was only a babe!**_

_**That very night seventeen years ago, my parents were murdered and I became the hero of the wizarding world. Yet I was sent to live with my mothers sister and her husband. Two people who hate magic and anything with the 'M' word involved. They hated me even more, because I was one of them, even though they didn't tell me I was. I was one of the freaks who should just die, and that have no right to exist.**_

_**They forced me to cook, clean and live in a small cupboard under the stairs. They kept me from the world and wouldn't let me play or have friends, because I didn't deserve either. I wasn't even allowed to go to church because 'God doesn't accept freaks'. I suffered verbal abuse at the hands of my aunt and uncle and physical abuse at the pudgy hands of my lump of a cousin and his friends. My life was terrible, but no one knew about it!**_

_**My Hogwarts letter came one day, but I wasn't allowed to read it. Then more starting showing up and soon the whole neighbourhood was covered in owls. And then the house sort of exploded and there were letters everywhere! My uncle took us far away and they still found us!**_

_**Midnight, July 31st 1991 was when I met Hagrid, who knocked the door of the small house we were hiding in, down. I had hidden, because I didn't want to get caught up in anything dangerous, but when Hagrid mistook my cousin for me, I had to reveal myself. That was when Hagrid told me I was a witch and that my parents were magical(He then gave me a birthday cake and ended up giving my cousin a curly pigs tail because he started to eat it. That was great!). I was so happy to learn that all the strange things I was just able to do, weren't because I was a freak like my 'family' said I was. Hagrid helped me get my school supplies and introduced me to so many things!**_

_**I was unnerved to walk into The Leaky Cauldron to see everyone in the room, staring at me! They even knew who I was! It was so strange. It took a while for me to coax Hagrid into telling me why everybody knew who I was. That was when he explained the night of my parents' death and how I was so famous. **_

_**You know how they say that, 'Fame is a fickle food' and 'Glory is fleeting but obscurity is forever'? I don't believe either for a second. Because I have had fame and glory my whole life, even though the fame has gone back and forth between good and bad over the years. Currently, it's bad. Very bad.**_

_**When I arrived at Hogwarts, everyone assumed that I would know everything! And some despised me right off the bat because they thought I was a stuck up brat who let my fame get to my head. The fame that I had only found out just recently. Everyone expected great and marvelous things of me.**_

_**Even Mr. Ollivander said that people could expect great things from me. But I didn't understand why.**_

_**My sorting took forever! The hat kept pushing for Slytherin but I wouldn't have it. I have nothing against Slytherin as a House or anything like that. It was just me, a girl who never had any friends, had finally made one on the train ride, only to have some stuck up prat tell me that my new friend was 'of the wrong sort'. Like I care! There were both purebloods anyway so I don't see why they hate each other so much!**_

_**But that idiot insulted my friend and **_**attempted **_**to befriend me and when I saw him get sorted into Slytherin, I demanded that the Sorting Hat place me in Gryffindor with my newly sorted friend. I refused to be that close to Malfoy and still have no urging desire to be.**_

_**My first year was amazing. I became the youngest Quidditch player in a century, a Seeker for Gryffindor. The soul of the dark wizard that killed my parents had come and inhabited the body of our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and was trying to get his hands on the Sorcerers Stone. My friends and I figured out where the stone was and they helped me make it past a Cerberus, Devil's Snare, enchanted flying keys that were brutal, a live chess board and the worst test of logic involving seven potions, three being poison, two being wine, one potion to get someone through the black fire ahead and another potion to get someone through the purple fire behind. I ended up defeating the wizard, which caused his soul to be stripped from the professors body. It was forced to leave. The Sorcerers Stone was destroyed and we were given points for assisting the school and defeating a great evil.**_

_**Once again, 'The Girl Who Lived' had defeated the dark wizard. Everyone(Who knew.) was proud. Gryffindor won the house cup, defeating Slytherin for the first time in years, I was told.**_

_**The next year, a man broke out of Azkaban and everyone lost their minds over it. Sirius Black, was apparently my parents secret keeper, and when the dark wizard demanded information from him, he gave it up to save himself. So naturally, everyone assumed that he was after me, to finish his masters job. Our Defence professor was a friend of Sirius's, though I hadn't known it at the time. Apparently, both were best mates of my father, so it made Sirius's betrayal so much worse.**_

_**With Sirius on the loose and 'after' me, Dementors were allowed on the grounds of Hogwarts and I was accosted by them at least five times. Kissed each time! That year I learned that my Bogart, was a Dementor. Not because The Kiss hurt so much, or because they were creepy looking. No. I was terrified of what they made me remember. I was a child when my parents were killed, I don't even remember that night, but for some reason, whenever Dementors come around I can hear my mother begging for my life and screaming my name in horror as she's being murdered. It's petrifying.**_

_**Professor Lupin, our Defence teacher, saw fit to teach me the Patronus charm, because Dementors seem to single me out and I needed a way to defend myself, because I wasn't always going to have a teacher around to help me. I learned it pretty quickly. Success there.**_

_**The year flowed on. The age limit for visiting Hogsmeade was changed so that second years could go, but because I couldn't get my uncle to sign the papers(I accidentally used wandless magic to blow his sister up like a balloon, and he was angry with me for it, 'cause I didn't know how to bring her back after she floated away. He refused to sign them.), I wasn't allowed.**_

_**But, with the help of the Weasley twins, Fred and George, I was able to sneak out and go anyway, with the help of my Invisibility Cloak of course. I sneaked into a meeting at the Three Broomsticks when I saw the professors gong into a room with Madam Rosmerta. I couldn't help it. There, I heard that Sirius Black was actually my godfather and I ran away, swearing that if I ever met the man, I'd kill him.**_

_**Months passed and soon, everything came together. Black turned out to be good, because he had passed off the duties as Secret Keeper to my fathers other friend, Peter Pettigrew(Peter Pitiful is you ask me. Slimy bastard deserved to die), who was the one to give their secret away. Lupin forgot to take his potion and transformed into a Werewolf, Sirius(who was an Animagus) transformed into a dog to protect my friends and I. The Werewolf left to follow some strange noise and I followed Sirius who was injured. We were surrounded by Dementors, who were each taking a piece of us. But they were scared away and everything went dark.**_

_**I woke up later and with the help of my friend Hermione, saved Sirius and a Hippogriff(who had attacked Malfoy, because he's an idiot. Really hilarious, but his father pushed for the execution of the poor creature.) from being executed, with the use of a Time-Turner. Ran into Werewolf Lupin and had to distract him, until the Hippogriff helped scare him away. Second year went off without a hitch as Sirius got to escape and go into hiding and we were able to keep in touch.**_

_**Word spread that I had survived Sirius Black. The Girl Who Lived had done it again! Defeated the odds.**_

_**Third year was dreadful! Dementors appeared over the Summer and I had to defend my cousin and myself. The Ministry expelled me from Hogwarts, but I was given a trial where Dumbledore defended me(He has an abominably long name by the way.). Also, there was a squib, one of my neighbors who had seen the confrontation and gave a testimony to my story, helping me. I was allowed back into Hogwarts, I won. The Minister however, decided to put a 'woman'(And I use the term very lightly. She was more like a toad, in every conceivable way.) as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. **_

_**We didn't learn anything in Defence. She made us read books that weren't even part of the curriculum. She stated that we didn't need to learn how to defend ourselves, because there was no reason to. That the dark wizard that everyone was terrified of, wasn't even a real person and that everyone who had died, had done just that, died. For no reason apparently.(I'm rolling my eyes right now.)**_

_**I challenged her and she gave me detention. She forced me to use a Blood Quill(which are illegal), but I wouldn't tell Dumbledore because my Gryffindor pride got in the way. If I had done something then, I could've gotten her removed!(Hating myself in this moment.)**_

_**I have a permanent scar across my left hand, still indented too! It says, 'I must not tell lies.'. That was just the beginning. She was made High Inquisitor and started making the most ridiculous rules ever! Curfews were made the same for each year, and it was nine o'clock every night. Students couldn't stand in a group or talk about evil wizards(Because they didn't exist! Merlin she was annoying!) without being taken in for questioning about if they were opposing the Ministry. No Hogsmeade that year. No deserts because they would make us hyper before bed. No magic except for in class when a teacher demanded it. She banned Quidditch.**_

_**I got so fed up with everything, I formed a club called the D.A.. My friends talked me into it. Teaching Defense to those(It's my best subject and for some unfathomable reason, I knew a lot more than my peers and even those in higher years did.) who wanted to learn. There were no Slytherin's in the group and not because I hate them, but because the High Inquisitor had most of the House as members of her Inquisitorial Squad.**_

_**I taught all the years. Even some seventh years! The fifth years all thanked me for helping them and swore that if I hadn't, none of them would've passed their Defense O.W.L.s. I did a good thing, I helped them out.**_

_**We were found out and Dumbledore took the fall for us. He was escorted out and Dolores Jane Umbridge, Hogwarts' High Inquisitor and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was made Headmaster(I shudder at the memory. Her office was inundated in the color PINK, and cat items!).**_

_**Things got worse, and the rules were out of hand. The twins decided that school wasn't all that important anyway and played a huge prank on Umbridge as payback(It was hilarious!). That was it for her and she demanded to know what the D.A.(Short for Dumbledore's Army.) was aiming for. So, we tricked her into going into the Dark Forest and she was carted off by Centaurs when she insulted them.(Idiot.)**_

_**Word of her use of Blood Quills got out, thanks to the twins,(My hand was proof enough of it.) and she was removed from Hogwarts after Dumbledore had saved her from the Centaurs. Her position in the Ministry was lowered. The Minister was angry because she had claimed that he was okay with whatever means she used(Meaning he encouraged her to use Blood Quills which were against the law.), and that was one of her punishments. Veritaserum was used and she revealed that she had sent the Dementors after me over the Summer. She served two years in Azkaban for that.(I wish it was more.)**_

_**The year ended with everything right as rain again. I was seen as a hero for helping everyone in Defense and for helping them understand some of the more difficult things about the dark wizard everyone feared. I helped get rid of Umbridge, indirectly I'd say, but people still gave me credit for it. I was given pity because of the Dementors and every person who had doubted me in the beginning, was 'sorry' for what they had either said or thought. Life went on.**_

_**The next year, was when everything got interesting. I attended the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys, it was great. But the followers of the dark wizard appeared at the end and started killing people. They left his mark in the sky. Suspicions were raised from then on and people were getting jittery.**_

_**The school year started out normal, but a month in, we were informed that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons came. Ron was all hung up over Viktor Krum(star Quidditch player) and the quarter Veela girl Fleur Delacour. Hogwarts was a hustle and bustle of excitement.**_

_**The Ministry made a rule that no one under the age of seventeen could enter their name into the Goblet of Fire, to be chosen as a champion for their school. A lot of people weren't happy about that. I was happy that I could sit back and watch someone else do the dangerous stunts for once.**_

_**My joy was killed the night the names were called. Viktor Krum, was the Durmstrang champion. Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons champion and Cedric Diggory(Hufflepuff of all things.) was the Hogwarts champion. Dumbledore started explaining about the prize for winning, when the Goblet of Fire's flame turned a bright red and it spat out another name. Next thing I know, I'm being carted off to another room with the other champions because the bloody cup chose me as another champion. And the rules wouldn't let me back out!**_

_**Almost everyone in the school, even my best friend Ron, didn't believe that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. Dumbledore drew an age line for Merlin's sake! I even watched as several people tried to put their names in and get blasted away! Ron insulted me and called me horrible names and all I had was Hermione who was only there for me a few times, and a couple of others. Then, a reporter from the Daily Prophet was writing lies about me and I became a pariah. **_

_**Hagrid, one of the few who believed me, took me along with him one night and showed me that the first task of the tournament was dragons. I ended up telling Cedric, because Fleur and Viktor already knew and I couldn't let him go in blind. The other two cheated, so why shouldn't I?**_

_**I got paired up with a Hungarian Horntail. It was guarding a golden egg that I was supposed to fetch somehow. Well, the Horntail broke its chain and if I hadn't summoned my broom, I wouldn't be here. That thing chased me all around Hogwarts and even knocked me off my broom with its tail. Sliding down the tiled roof of Gryffindor tower was not fun at all, and seeing a large dragon clawing it's way down to building to get to me was even scarier! That fire was hot too.**_

_**I managed to trick the beast and returned to the stadium to fetch the egg. After that, almost everyone was my friend again. Those who hadn't abandoned me when I needed them are as follows: Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George(Who returned to the school to continue once Umbridge was gone.) and Professor Moody(New Defense professor and an Auror.). So, not that I wasn't happy to have all of my friends back, but eight of those nine I just listed, will always be more important than anything.**_

_**The clue inside the golden egg was hard to figure out. The screeching that came when I opened it was horrible and I had no idea how to decipher it. Cedric decided to pay me back for the first task and told me to go to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor and bring my egg. He gave me the password and everything. With the help of Moaning Myrtle(I feel bad for her. Even as a ghost people make fun of her. She can never get a break it seems.), a ghost I had encountered a few times, I found out that it involved mermaids and that our next task was in the Black Lake.**_

_**My friend Neville introduced me to Gillyweed and I used it to help me breathe under water. The clue stated that the mermaids had taken something precious from us and it turns out, it was our most precious person. I found the four people tied up and I couldn't leave until I saw that the others were safe. **_

_**Cedric and Viktor showed up soon and saved their people, but time was running out and Fleur was nowhere to be found. So, I decided to save her person(Her little sister.). The mermaids and Grindylows weren't happy that I 'broke the rules' and tried to stop me, so I shoved Ron and Fleur's sister toward the surface as I tried to get away from my attackers. The Gillyweed ran out in that moment and I just remember sinking in the kelp as everything got dark. Something made me move and I used some spell to get myself out of there. I placed second in the task for showing, 'moral fiber' and rescuing someone who wasn't mine to save. **_

_**The final task was a maze to get to the Triwizard Cup which was hidden somewhere. There were all sorts of creatures in there! Large spiders, I think Hagrid called them Acromantulas, Blast-Ended Skrewts, Boggarts(Which still took the shape of the damn Dementors!), Sphinxes and this weird mist that made everything seem upside down. I saved Cedric from Viktor who was using the Cruciatus curse on him, and then we ran because the maze was changing again(For the umpteenth time!).**_

_**We reached the cup together and I demanded that we take it together. If things were messed up before, it all just got worse. The cup was a portkey and we were transported to a graveyard. The remnants of the dark wizard was there with a servant and the servant killed Cedric under orders. I was then bound against a statue and my blood was taken in order to give my enemy a new body. We had words and then he challenged me to a duel. Our wands connected and some of the spirits that were locked inside his wand appeared. I saw my parents and they, along with Cedric's spirit, gave me a chance to get away. I took Cedric's body at his request and summoned the cup. We appeared at the opening of the maze and the screams started. **_

_**I was escorted away by Professor Moody, who turned out not to be the real Moody, but a man under the use of the Polyjuice potion. Dumbledore and some other teachers appeared and apprehended him. Professor Snape used his Veritaserum and the man was actually the one to put my name in the Goblet of Fire. The real Moody was locked away in a special trunk. He was rescued and the man who impersonated him(Follower of the dark wizard.), was taken to Azkaban.**_

_**Not many people believed that the dark wizard was back, but we prepared anyway. I gave my winnings from the tournament to the twins so they could open their joke shop when they got out of school. Fourth year definitely interesting. **_

_**My fifth year was interesting as well. Dumbledore introduced me to Horace E. Slughorn who was to return as the Potions Professor. Professor Snape would then get to teach what he always longed to, Defense. That made life difficult. Snape is terrifying to anyone other than me and the Slytherins(He's the head of the House.) and no one really has the courage to stand up to him. Their fear overtakes them and then they forget everything they know, prompting him to insult them till he's blue in the face.**_

_**I ended up bringing back the D.A., because people just weren't comprehending his teaching and I don't want to be rude, but he isn't the best of teachers. Also, his favoritism of Slytherin(Giving them points for simply breathing and taking points from me for breathing.) got on everyone's nerves and no one would ever approach him for assistance on anything. No one trusted him(His own fault by the way.).**_

_**Professor Slughorn was an interesting teacher. I came across a book in the cupboard of the Potions classroom when I forgot mine one day and I never put it back. I was the only person to successfully brew a Draught of the Living Death(Winning myself a vial of Felix Felicis.), because the instructions in my book were different. There were notes and all kinds of spells in there(At the time I didn't know they were considered 'dark' spells, so I learned them without a problem and I don't feel guilty about knowing them either.).**_

_**The book helped a lot in potions and my O.W.L. was an O, surprisingly. **_

_**The dark wizard and I have a connection in many ways, especially since my blood was used to bring him back. He could get inside my mind and make me see things that weren't real. He would send me visions of the horrible things he did and would attempt to possess me. Dumbledore made Snape teach me Occlumency. Apparently I can't do Legilimens to save my life but I don't care, so long as I can keep my mind private and keep myself from going mad, I'm okay.**_

_**With the D.A., Occlumency lessons and memorizing everything in that potions book(I took it with me everywhere and my friends were beginning to worry that I was obsessed. I was, but they didn't need to know that. So I began memorizing the contents, so that when I had to get rid of it, it would look like I wasn't too attached.), my time used up.**_

_**O.W.L.s were interesting. I received O's in Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Potions, Astronomy and Muggle Studies(I better have, I lived as one long enough.). The other classes were E's which was good enough for me. **_

_**At the end of the year, there had been numerous amounts of raids and people were being targeted left and right. Students were becoming orphans and muggleborns were murdered often. I helped whenever I could, though everyone kept trying to hide and protect me(I hate it when people do that. They act like I can't protect myself and treat me like a child.).**_

_**Dumbledore told me of the way to defeat the dark wizard. He apparently made these things called Horcruxes. We didn't know this for certain until I successfully retrieved a memory from Professor Slughorn about when he informed a certain student about them. Dumbledore wouldn't let me see the memory. When he got the information, Dumbledore understood what was going on and told me. We endeavored to search for and destroy all the Horcruxes.**_

_**Malfoy, whose family were all followers of the dark wizard, was given the job to kill Dumbledore. After Dumbledore and I returned from a small Horcrux hunt, he sent me off to find Snape and that was when Malfoy moved in, be he couldn't do it. He even lowered his wand after disarming Dumbledore. Snape was the one to do it instead.**_

_**The other followers of the dark wizard, had gained entry into the school by use of the Vanishing Cabinet and they tore everything apart. Snape and Malfoy left with them as the students gathered around Dumbledore, who had fallen from the Astronomy Tower to the ground below. The burial was sad and it marked the beginning of a very dark time.**_

_**Hogwarts was overtaken and things got worse.**_

_**My 'family' was advised to move far away, so they wouldn't be targets. A group of friends came and some used Polyjuice to turn into me so that we could disguise me as we headed for the Weasley's new home. The dark wizard had taken over the Ministry as well and the trace was still on me because I was still under age. The other weren't a problem. We were tracked easily and some didn't make it.**_

_**I arrived at the destination and for a few days, things were somewhat okay. Fleur Delacour returned and was marrying Ron's older brother Bill.**_

_**A man from the Ministry(Who wasn't evil.), who was put in charge of Dumbledore's will, and he came to give my friends and I the things Dumbledore left to us. Word is that he was killed right after our meeting. Poor fellow.**_

_**The wedding was crashed(It was a winter wedding with snow all over.), which I was not happy about because it was Christmas. Ron, Hermione and I Apparated away, but I was still under watch from the Ministry.**_

_**We found out, that with the correct spell and my Invisibility Cloak, I could hide from The Trace as we traveled across Britain, looking to finish what Dumbledore and I had started. It was an absolute pain in the arse!**_

_**Hermione was well prepared though and had everything we would ever need on a quest, right inside her little bag. We found all the horcruxes and destroyed them. A locket, a goblet, a ring(which had the Resurrection Stone in it), a diadem and in the end, a large snake, all with the Sword of Gryffindor, which kept appearing whenever we needed it most.**_

_**The Horcrux Hunt took almost a year. About eleven months and it was almost Christmas when we finished the second to last hidden horcrux. All that was left, was the destruction of the dark wizard and his snake. Hogwarts was run by his followers and was unsafe. Only purebloods and the rare halfblood that showed promise were left. **_

_**It took months to get to Hogwarts, because Apparition was being closely watched and though the Trace was gone, we could still be found. We were actually and spent half a month in Malfoy Manor. Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange for being a muggleborn, while Ron and I were imprisoned. The other prisoners, Mr. Ollivander, Luna Lovegood and Griphook(The Goblin who always helped me with my vault at Gringotts.) needed help escaping. A house elf friend of mine helped us escape. Griphook then assisted us in breaking into Gringotts and yes, we got out without getting caught, Horcrux safely in hand. The last two Horcruxes were at Hogwarts and we needed a way to get there.**_

_**In late April, when we finally got close to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's brother Aberforth helped us get into the castle by means of a new passageway created that year. The members of the D.A.(that were left), had made it with me in mind, so that I could get in when I needed to.**_

_**Several hours without rest, almost four days I believe. Between finding the diadem and destroying it. The snake was destroyed by Neville with the sword. Snape, who had been the Headmaster under his master's orders had been attacked by his master.**_

_**Snape had killed Dumbledore, but Malfoy was the one to disarm him. The dark wizard thought that if he killed Snape, then Dumbledore's wand(Which happened to be the Elder Wand.), would finally work for him, since it was resisting him. He had filched it, but it refused to obey. When I was at Malfoy Manor, I disarmed Malfoy, which made the Elder Wand's allegiance change to me. The dark wizard didn't know this and before his Horcrux snake was killed, he ordered it to bite Snape.**_

_**Snape was smart and had made an antidote before hand, so he wouldn't die from the venom. My friends and I helped him when his ex master left, with Dittany. Snape turned out to be on our side the whole time and he knew some information that we needed on how to find the diadem we were looking for. I also saw some of his memories and saw that he was in love with my mother and resented my father for taking her away. Because of his love for my mother, he had actually saved my life several times and for that I will always be grateful. Thanks to Severus Snape, I was able to do what I needed to concerning the last Horcruxes.**_

_**The Battle of Hogwarts was long and tiresome. With the Horcruxes gone, it was a simple, me against him battle. Simple for us at least. His followers knew not to intrude upon our battle, because I was his, just as he was mine. The followers and my friends dueled. Giants, werewolves, Acromantulas, Statues, Suits of Armor, House Elves, Centaurs, Thestrals, Dementors(I'm shuddering right now.), and even the Hogwarts Ghosts were involved in the battle.**_

_**A lot of people died. Sirius(I cried for so long!), Fred(One of my twins! I will forever miss him. It's just not the same without both of them around.), Tonks(Nymphadora was a massive help to me. I feel bad for Remus, because he will miss her and he'll have to raise their son Teddy, on his own. I was named Teddy's godmother.), Colin Creevey(He was a sweetheart, though I never reciprocated his feelings, he was still a good friend and fellow Gryffindor) and Lavender Brown(Another Gryffindor, she was slightly annoying, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate her sacrifice. She was killed by a Werewolf, so I think she deserves respect for holding him off long enough for me to kill him. I regret not having the time to save her though.). **_

_**Others who were killed, were Vincent Crabbe(I feel bad because his friend Goyle will be lonely without him. Gregory Goyle didn't participate in the final battle and he wasn't thrown into Azkaban, under my good word. Yes, Harry Potter, Girl Who Lived, Saviour of the World, known Gryffindor, defended a Slytherin. I defended many actually and the Malfoys are working to get their good reputation back. Narcissa Malfoy pulled her husband and son away in the last few moments because I had saved Draco from dying in fire only hours previous. They weren't charged and got away with a few fines and orders of community service.), Bellatrix Lestrange(Insane woman and claimed most faithful follower of the Dark Lord. She killed Sirius, who was her cousin. I don't know how she and Narcissa are both formerly of the House of Black, because they are nothing alike. Bellatrix, is like Walburga on Grand Pepperup Potion! Narcissa seems to resemble Regulus, Sirius's brother, or so I was told. Way too different in my opinion.) and Scabior(Bastard snatcher who briefly caught us and brought us to Malfoy Manor. Since none of the Malfoys hurt us while we were there, they weren't blamed. Scabior liked to put his hands where they had no business going on a sixteen year old witch. He was good looking, so I don't think I would've minded all that much, if he bathed. Seriously, what it is with dark witches and wizards and cleanliness? Just because they're dark doesn't mean they have to be disgusting! The Malfoys are always pristine! I just went off on a tangent. Anyway, the arsehole was killed end of story.). **_

_**Any others that died weren't important enough to mention. The 'dark side' lost more. The 'light side', only lost a few.**_

_**Then there's the death of the one everyone had been hoping for. I beat him with an Expelliarmus, took the Elder Wand for my own(I am currently in possession of it, as well as my old wand. I have the Ressurection Stone and the first Invisibility Cloak, so what does that make me? The Master of Death of course. I don't really care about that though. I just care that I won.) and he just disintegrated. Yes, the Wizarding World celebrated the demise of my greatest enemy, Lord Voldemort.**_

_**So, I do all of these good things, when I didn't have to. People aren't born good or bad. Their decisions are what makes them who they are. I could have decided to run and let Voldemort kill everyone. I have ways of making sure he could never find me, I could've just left any time in the last three years. But I didn't. I stuck it out through to the end, without complaining. I didn't have to risk my life for people I didn't know, but I chose to, because in my heart it was the right thing to do. So why? I do all of these good things and as soon as people find out just a small piece of information, which I still don't see how it's bad, why do they turn on me? Why am I being accused of becoming the next dark lord?**_

_**If I wanted to be a dark lord, I could've just killed Voldemort and taken over his position. We were marked as equals, which meant our power was pretty even. The difference though, was that I had something worth fighting for. People are so annoying!**_

_**And who is on my side this time? Professor McGonagall(Now Headmistress.), Professor Snape(I testified for him and he's okay. He's still Potions Master and for some reason, he's on my side.), George, Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley(Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy blame me for Fred's death and think my talent is evil.), Remus(He's never been against me.), Hagrid, Neville, Luna and her father, a few other Hogwarts professors, the House Elves, the Goblins(Even after I broke in and out of the main Gringotts building and lost them a dragon. I paid for that though this summer, but more of that later.), the Centaurs, almost all the remaining Slytherins(Though probably because I defended them.), and few others I don't even know. But most of the people I was close to originally, are nowhere around and want nothing to do with me. All because of my talent.**_

_**It happened a few weeks ago. The new Defence professor, Gilderoy Lockhart(Apparently best in the world at something, though it's obvious he's a completely daft and can't even do a levitation spell.), opened up a dueling club. Everyone was excited to practice what they had learned during the war and such and he had Snape help, seeing as he has experience and such.**_

_**Every person I was put against, I defeated easily. I even knocked Lockhart flat on his arse. Inept idiot. Snape was a much bigger challenge with his years of experience and training in the 'dark arts'. Then I was placed against Malfoy, bloody prat. He thought he was being cheeky when he summoned a large King Cobra in a room full of students.**_

_**Everyone backed away as quickly as possible. The snake slithered around, its hood showing as its fangs dripped. Snape was about to get rid of it when Lockhart decided to be the hero. He fucked it all up! The worst wizard I have ever encountered, I swear! The thing was nearly on the tip of its tail as it faced muggleborn, Justin Finch-Fletchley, who began to lose his mind at the thought of the snake coming near him. The fear, grabbed its attention. He was an idiot too.**_

_**I wasn't worried like everyone else was. I mean, this one time for my cousins eleventh birthday, we went to the zoo. The only reason I got to go was because there was no one who could watch me and by law they couldn't leave me alone. Also, one of the neighbors(Who I later found out was a Squib that was sent to watch over me.) liked to watch every move they made and would most surely alert the authorities if they left me alone again. I was warned to do nothing, 'funny'. Well, we were looking at a Python and my cousin was rapping on the plexiglass demanding that it move(He really is a spoiled brat.). He then shuffled away saying that it was, 'boring'. I apologised to the snake for how insensitive my cousin was and it lifted its head and winked! I then asked if it could hear me and it nodded! NODDED! After a few moments of me asking questions and it nodding, my cousin noticed the snake moving and shoved me out of the way, pressing himself against the glass to see it more clearly. I just remember intense anger in that moment, and then the glass separating the people in the zoo from the snake disappeared, and my cousin fell into the snake's manmade home. The Python slithered out and thanked me! There was a slight hiss on the 's' and then it called me, Amigo.**_

_**Just as I was thinking nothing could be freakier than a talking snake, I look up when I hear my aunt screaming her head off. My cousin was stuck behind the glass, which had somehow reappeared and he couldn't get out. I made the mistake of laughing, which my uncle noticed and he shoved me in the cupboard and locked me in for a week in reprimand, though there was no actual way to explain that I had done it. He just hates me.**_

_**So, I had already had experience with snakes before and I wasn't all that scared of the Cobra. So I approached it very slowly and I asked it to calm down. It stopped hissing, but got closer to Justin who was projecting fear openly. I asked it to back away from Justin, it decided to get closer. I finally got annoyed and told it to get away from him or else(Adding some magic to the threat as I said it.) and it turns to me and asks, 'why?'. **_

_**Before I could respond, Snape had aimed a curse at it, which destroyed it. I look up at Justin, expecting him to be happy that he's out of danger and he sneers at me and asks me what I'm 'playing at'. Everyone was giving me the same distrustful look and at the end of class, Ron and Hermione cornered me.**_

"_**You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded with a frown.**_

_**I gave him a questioning look, "I'm a what?"**_

_**Hermione then smacked Ron in the arm and focused on me. "You can talk to snakes," she verified.**_

_**I nodded and said, "I know."**_

_**The two of them went wide eyed, so I explained the situation at the zoo. I then commented that probably loads of people here can do it, and then they were shaking their heads.**_

_**The reason Slytherin is represented by a serpent is because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. And now everyone and their brother, thinks that I'm the Heir of Slytherin. Because apparently, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago by the Heir of Slytherin(Who was also a Parselmouth.) and the monster within killed a student. So, people are expecting me to kill someone and for some unfathomable reason, Ron and Hermione believe this rubbish as well. **_

_**At first, I thought it impossible for me to be the Heir of Slytherin. I took out books from the library about Slytherins family lines and the connections, I marked everything down. I then check out the Potter family history(Found out that I'm very uneducated in a lot of things in the process. I feel daft because of it.) and compared all the notes I could. Finally, I just went to Gringotts(With McGonagall's permission of course.), and had a Lineage Appraisal done.**_

_**HOLY FUCKING MERLIN!**_

_**They took my blood(Which I was worried about because the last time someone used my blood, they resurrected a dark lord.) and put it on a magical piece of magical litmus parchment, which would then determine my ancestry and the families I am the head of. **_

_**I am a direct descendent of Ignotus Peverell and am the Head of the Ancient House of Peverell. What shocked me, was that the Peverells are descendants of Slytherin. Lord Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle and he was a descendant of Cadmus Peverell, who fathered the Gaunt family. Ignotus fathered the Potters. I am feeling a small amount of guilt over killing my distant cousin. So odd, to find out that I'm related the Voldemort. **_

_**That piece of information, about me somehow being related to Slytherin, would explain the Parselmouth part, but I can't be the heir! It can't be possible, and the reason why, is very good.**_

_**I, Harry Potter, am the Head of the Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I don't understand how it's possible and every time the Goblins tried to explain, I would get confused and give up. If I'm the Slytherin heir, it would just make everything more troublesome! I'm already lost as it is, I don't need anything else to give me a headache.**_

_**And it's not just these houses, but the Ancient Houses of Potter and Black as well. Plus, some people who died years ago, made me the heir to their families as a thank you for defeating Voldemort the first time. I have so many rings and I can't wear them all, so the Goblins are going to combine them into one for me, with a nice promise of gold if they give the ring an emerald. **_

_**I find out all his stuff, because I am over seventeen and I need to know all the important things. The Wizengamot, has too many empty seats. Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock and had acquired three seats of his own. He decided to give me more than just my first snitch, he also made me his heir, which means the seats go to me.**_

_**The Wizengamot has only fifty seats. I have six seats, for being the Head of Potter, six for being the Head of Black, one for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, each, one for Peverell and four others that were bestowed upon me when I was made heir to the four other families, then there were the three seats Dumbledore left me when he made me his heir. For years, those seats had been gathering dust, lowering the votes from fifty people to thirty. I alone possess over forty percent of the votes on a Wizengamot trial, which the Goblins had insisted, was a very good thing. And if I manage to attain more seats in my lifetime, I'll go down in history though I don't care about that, I already am in history and have enough attention as it is. **_

_**Still though, all of this showed up because I just wanted to know if it was possible for me to be Slytherin's descendent. But that wasn't on the parchment, so I'm not. So maybe the ability to talk to snakes just passed down to me and being near Voldemort strengthened it, allowing it to manifest. I was exposed to his magic at an early age so it is possible.**_

_**Anyway, my life sucks right now, because only a few people believe that I'm still 'good' and most aren't in Hogwarts, so I'm fighting a losing battle this time. I'm just angry, because I did so much, and they lose faith so quickly.**_

_**And if Ron and Hermione ever pull their heads out of their arses, are they going to be angry that I didn't tell them about what I've been up to? And is Ron going to be jealous over all the Gringotts vaults I am now in possession of, or the titles I've earned or even my being a descendent of Gryffindor? He can be petty.**_

_**I'm greatly annoyed and even now, I've been sitting in my common room for three hours writing this and no one has shown up, because they're all ignoring and avoiding me. How should I treat them in return? Should I react at all? I mean, this is worse than what happened in fourth year! They aren't just telling me that I stink, they're saying i'm evil, I'll kill them all and that I'm not trustworthy anymore. They expect me to go out and torture people and part of me is like, 'Well if they're going to blame me for something I didn't do, I might as well do it.'. But I know that it isn't right and nor would I ever do what they want me to. They don't control me. Besides, it'll make it all better for me when they finally realize that they're wrong and that they're in deep shite. I can't wait for that, lots groveling to get back into my good graces. I'm eighteen, not fourteen and I don't forgive as easily as I did then.**_

_**I hate being alone. I was alone for most of my life, but then I came here and I made friends. I got used to not being alone and now that I'm alone again, I can't stand it! I can't visit Hagrid all the time. The Room of Requirement isn't always going to satisfy me and we can only go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. Well, I can sneak out whenever I want, but it's not that fun whether I sneak or go with the others. **_

_**I find myself talking with the ghosts a lot more now. After Helena Ravenclaw's ghost helped me find her mothers diadem so I could destroy it, I decided to visit her more often. She told me her story(And tries to give me love advice. I manage to get her back on track, because that's not something I want to think about just yet.). I talked to the Bloody Baron to get the final pieces of their story. I would've loved to talk to a portrait of one of the founders, but they're nowhere to be found.**_

_**Myrtle has been bemoaning the fact that her fifty-fifth death day party was this past June and no one except Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, Draco Malfoy(Surprisingly.) and I showed up. But she was at least glad someone came and she wasn't crying that long.**_

_**Peeves has become a strange companion of mine. Seeing as the twins and Peeves got along and the twins told him to be kind to me and let me help him with pranks and such, he's been nicer. Since I can get around without people knowing, it makes me a good accomplice. And Peeves doesn't rat anyone out when they help him.**_

_**The Elder Wand is truly powerful and I find myself doing all kinds of things with it. At first, Ron and Hermione were happy that I had it, but now they go on and on about how I'm going to misuse the power and take over the world. I'm so annoyed with them! Malfoy has been more encouraging than them! A Slytherin(Who I once viewed as my archrival/enemy.), is being kinder than people whom I've been friends with for eight years! What a poor show of what Gryffindors are supposed to be like.**_

_**Does this happen in Slytherin? Does the entire house go against one of their own when they find out that person can do something that is frowned upon? Do they stick together or fall apart? Because the Slytherin's have shown more loyalty to me, than any of the Gryffindors and I'm beginning to regret asking to be placed into Gryffindor. Could that have been my biggest mistake? What would be different if I had been a Slytherin? I imagine, quite a lot.**_

_**My head hurts now, I just slammed it off the desk without thinking. I'm bored, depressed and now in pain. Can it get any worse? I take that back, it most definitely could in some way.**_

_**It's getting late, I've been writing for three hours and my hand is killing me! I'll return when I have more to complain about. Writing in a diary seems to help, I don't feel as angry anymore and my magic isn't visibly sparking around me now. Yes, I will write more soon, seeing as my life is just one big drama lately.**_

_**Goodbye for now, my new favorite pastime. **_

_**Until I write again,**_

_**Harrietta Jaemi Potter. **_

Harry closed her diary and sighed. She'd sat in the same position for hours, her arse was asleep and her hand felt cramped.

She stood up and shook herself off. Maybe she should go to bed early.

She headed up to her room in the girls dorm, intent on getting ready for bed and just skipping dinner. She froze in the doorway of the seventh year girls dorm and looked at her fourposter. There were scrolls littering it and she slapped a hand to her forehead. She still had homework to do! And her hand was throbbing, great!

She huffed and stomped over to the fourposter, flinging herself across the comfortable black sheets. Yes black. She had chosen a color other than red or gold. Did that make her evil? No!

She moaned into bedding, before sitting up. She tossed the diary into her trunk that lay at the foot of her fourposter and prepared herself for the torture to come.

As Harry set to her work, she didn't notice the diary, which had landed on its front cover to reveal the silver letters printed on the back, glow green as the letters glowed a bright silver. A small thrum of magic ran through the room, undetectable as it circled around the only occupant and seemed to merge with the young witch's core.

Harry never noticed the small tendril of magic being sucked from her as she worked. Nor did she hear the faint laughter coming from inside the diary as it all happened.

**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter. I've been working hard on it.**

**Tell me if you think I should continue it, whether in a review, a PM or even if you decided to fav or follow. I'd like to know your thoughts please.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and if so, I will post another chapter in the future. And not all chapters will be 9,100 words long. More than 5,000 definitely but not 9,000. This was just a beginning chapter. :)**

**Hoping to see you soon,**

**Watermelonsmellinfellon. :)**


End file.
